Cosette Louise Bonnefoy
by Gudrqa
Summary: Francisowi rodzi się piękna córeczka. W tej samej chwili dzieją się dziwne rzeczy przy kościółku jego dawnego przyjaciela. Jaki to ma związek z malutką dziewczynką? Piszcie czy mam kończyć! I co poprawić! Francja x Monako Prusy x Białoruś (poboczne) Hiszpania x Romano (poboczne)


To miejsce zawsze było zbyt odległe od wszystkich, by plątali się tu niechciani goście. Mała ścieżka już dawno zarosła tak, że stała się niewidoczna. Dookoła polany pasły się sarny i króliki. Czasem środkiem przebiegał lis w pogoni za obiadem. Prawie nigdy nie przestawało tu świecić słońce. Pogoda także zdawała się czcić ten mały zakątek ziemi. W końcu był on jakże niezwykły.

By dojść na polanę trzeba było przejść przez krzaki obrastające stary cmentarz, znaleźć ukrytą furtkę i dalej przeciskać się przez małe sosny i jesiony. Przypadkowa osoba na pewno nigdy by tam nie doszła. I tak miało pozostać.

Przy starym cmentarzu w starym kościółku mieszkał starszy pan. Kiedyś był on księdzem. Potem jego parafię usunięto, a on sam stał się zbędnym trybikiem wielkiego zegara kościelnego. Nie chciał opuścić ziemi ojczystej, więc został, całkiem sam w miejscu o którym każdy zapomniał, siedząc na werandce i popijając herbatę.

Tak też było tego dnia. Wiatr delikatnie głaskał korony drzew, szumiąc przyjemnie. Wiewiórki przebiegały radośnie pomiędzy grobami by dostać się na swoje drzewa. W oddali wył wilk, pewnie zadowolony z łupu. A stary ksiądz siedział na werandce i popijał herbatę tym razem jednak z dodatkiem paru kropel wytrawnego francuskiego wina- prezentu od starego przyjaciela.

Nagle wiatr zerwał się bardziej. Gałęzie drzew zaczęły trzaskać groźnie. Wilk urwał wycie. Wiewiórki skryły się w ułamku sekundy. Zabrzmiało skrzypienie furtki. Staruszek dźwignął się ciężko na nogi, by wejść do domu, gdy… zobaczył jasnozieloną poświatę za gąszczem roślin. Zmówił szybko modlitwę i ruszył zobaczyć co się stało. Im dalej przedzierał się przez krzaki, tym mocniej wiało. Furtka okazała się otwarta na oścież. Dalej robiło się coraz zimniej. Kiedy wreszcie ksiądz dotarł na polanę zobaczył oprócz lasu i starego grobu jeszcze jedno, małą zmianę- ślady stóp otaczające miejsce wiecznego spoczynku i odchodzące w stronę ścieżki.

Staruszek nie musiał myśleć dwa razy. Zerwał się do domu. Stamtąd od razu zadzwonił do starego przyjaciela.

* * *

-Urodziła się.- krzyknął Francis, wchodząc do salonu pełnego ludzi.- Urodziła się.- powtórzył trochę ciszej.

Nie mógł w to uwierzyć. Jeszcze jakiś miesiąc temu nie pomyślałby, że może to być prawda. Wtedy nawet nie wierzył w to, że jakakolwiek kobieta zgodziłaby się z nim zamieszkać, a co dopiero urodzić mu dziecko. To było tak nieprawdopodobne, że Francis nadal myślał, że śni.

Za nim weszła Natalia, odgarniając włosy z twarzy. Zmierzyła przybyłych zabójczym spojrzeniem. Wydawała się równie zmęczona co zła. Szybko odnalazła Gilberta siedzącego na kanapie i skinęła na niego głową. Prusak wstał i podszedł do niej.

-Mam pomóc?- zapytał cicho, kiedy wszyscy inni gratulowali młodemu ojcu.

-Mhm. Przydałoby się. Nie ma problemów, ale… jakby to powiedzieć… Nie przepadam za tą kobietą. A ona nie przepada za mną i…

-Dobrze. Rozumiem.- odparł szybko Gilbert i zniknął za drzwiami. Natalia poszła za nim.

Francis został w salonie, uśmiechając się szeroko do wszystkich.

-Stary! Gratulacje! Jak będzie mieć na imię?- zapytał radośnie Antonio, przytulając przyjaciela.

-Oh… Ma blond włosy, więc stwierdziliśmy, że w takim wypadku Cosette.- Francis czuł się, jakby zaraz miał zemdleć. Tak bardzo nierealny sen.

-Och! Cudownie! Ira na pewno się ucieszy, że to dziewczynka! No ale co dalej? Jest kimś? Kim? Jak wygląda? Oh na litość boską, Francis! Powiedz coś więcej!- Antonio spojrzał przyjacielowi prosto w oczy, łapiąc go za ramiona.

-No… Jest regionem… Ma blond włosy i… Och! Nigdy nie widziałem tak niebieskich oczu! Będzie najpiękniejszą małą dziewczynką na świecie! W końcu jak mogłoby być inaczej? Jest córką moją i…- nie wierzył. Nie wierzył, że może to powiedzieć.- Moją i Madeleine. Jest córką najpiękniejszych państw na tym świecie!

-Francis. Trochę skromności.- przerwał mu ostro Lovino, wyglądając przez okno.- Ale ciesz się. Wreszcie masz to swoje wymarzone „Bad Touch Trio Girls". Przedłużenie głupiej tradycji.

-Nie marudź, Lovi! Francis jest szczęśliwy! Ty też powinieneś…

W tym momencie zadzwonił telefon Francisa. Nie czekając odebrał, ignorując rozpoczynającą się kłótnię przyjaciół.

-Halo? Tu Francja. Czym mogę służyć?

-Francis? Stało się coś niesamowitego. Musisz tu szybko przyjść.- w słuchawce zabrzmiał trzęsący się głos.

-Ojcze? Wszystko w porządku?- Francis zatkał jedno ucho, by lepiej słyszeć głos staruszka.

-Przyjdź jutro na 10 rano. Musimy porozmawiać.

-Ojcze…- Francis zaczął, ale w tym samym momencie Ojciec rozłączył się, pozostawiając tak wiele pytań.

* * *

Następnego dnia o 10 Francis stawił się przed starym kościółkiem pod lasem. Było bardzo gorąco, ale co się dziwić. W końcu to był już 22 czerwca! Czas tak szybko leciał! Dopiero co przecież urodziły się bliźniaki, a teraz… Lato.

-Francis! Przyszedłeś, synu! Dobrze. Dobrze. Chodź. Muszę ci coś pokazać.- staruszek wybiegł z domu zanim w ogóle Francis zdążył zapukać, ciągnąc go za rękę w stronę krzaków.

-Ojcze, co się dzieje?

-Grób! Wczoraj… Wieczorem. Zerwał się wiatr. I zrobiło się przeraźliwie zimno. Czułem w kościach, że coś jest nie tak. Jednak nie przejąłem się tym za bardzo. Na cmentarzach często czuć tę dziwną aurę. Szczególnie na tym. Ale tym razem zauważyłem dziwne zielone światło tam, za drzewami.- Ojciec wskazał krzaki przed nimi.- Poszedłem zobaczyć. Wiesz, duchy czasem potrzebują pocieszenia. A ten… Przyznam, że byłem przerażony. Przecież ona nawet tu nie leży! Ale poszedłem. Obiecałem ci przecież, się nią opiekować. Musiałem po tym wszystkim… Nie ważne… No i jak doszedłem na miejsce… Zauważyłem ślady stóp. Prowadziły od kamienia do ścieżki. Nie wiem co to ma oznaczać, ale od razu zadzwoniłem do ciebie. Ta noc jednak nie była spokojna. Czułem jak dusze się buntują. Coś na pewno jest nie tak.

-Ojcze. Dziękuję.- rzekł Francis, łapiąc go za ramiona.- Pojdę może tam lepiej sam. Wygląda Ojciec na roztrzęsionego.

-Tak, Francis. Tak. Pójdź sam. Ja już… Zresztą… Ty… Tak…

Ojciec poklepał Francisa po ramieniu i pokuśtykał do domku. Francuz odetchnął głęboko i wszedł w zarośla. Przedzierał się przez chwilę. Przeszedł przez bramkę i wstąpił za zarośniętą ścieżkę.

Polana faktycznie była inna. Ale Francis nie spodziewał się, że będzie tak inna. Wszystko dookoła było spalone, jakby ktoś rozpalając ognisko podlał je zbyt dużą ilością benzyny. Nie słuchać było żadnych zwierząt. Wszystko tu umarło. Na spalonej ziemi odznaczał się nagrobek z białego marmuru. Tylko on zdawał się przetrwać panujące tu piekło.

Francis klęknął obok niego, kładąc rękę na zimnym kamieniu.

-Jeanne… Co tu się stało?- rzucił pytanie w pustkę.

Zerwał się wiatr. Zaczął padać deszcz. Francis jednak nie zdjął ręki z nagrobka.

-Przepraszam, że już dawno mnie tu nie było. Ale… Ostatnio byłem trochę zajęty. Wróciłem do żony. Pamiętasz jak mówiłem ci o tym, że się z nią ożeniłem? Parę lat temu to było. Zabrałem ją do Vegas i trochę za dużo wypiliśmy… Obiecaliśmy sobie o tym zapomnieć, ale ostatnio uczucie rozkwitło i postanowiliśmy razem zamieszkać. I po jakimś czasie postanowiliśmy mieć dziecko. Nikt nie był za tym. No może oprócz Iry, bo chciała mieć przyjaciółkę. Pamiętasz Irę? To córka Hiszpanii. No więc poszliśmy do Białorusi i wzięliśmy trochę tego zioła. Trzeba je palić przez tydzień, a potem można mieć dzieci, rozumiesz? Głupie to jest, ale państwa działają jakby na odwrót niż ludzie. No i w końcu Monako zaszła w ciążę. No i takie dzieci się szybko rozwijają więc już wczoraj się urodziła. Jest piękna. Mała, drobna, blondynka. No i takie niesamowicie niebieskie oczy. Nazwaliśmy ją Cosette. Jak bohaterka pewnej książki. Obiecuję, że tym razem nie nawalę, Jeanne.

Oczywiście nikt mu nie odpowiedział. Jedynie zaczęło mocniej padać. Dookoła zaczęło robić się okropne błoto.

-Ech… Przyjdę do ciebie za tydzień. Obiecuję.


End file.
